<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the city lights by elf_king</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532096">under the city lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_king/pseuds/elf_king'>elf_king</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, New York City, Running Away, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_king/pseuds/elf_king</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea how to write summaries but here u go:<br/>girl with no freedom or leisure time runs away from strict dad. girl meets other girl who never quite felt at home. both girls run around new york city together, in hopes to escape their own adversities. the girls find comfort and even something else in each other ;)<br/>*note: I have never posted anything on ao3 before so this might be a little confusing sorry :p*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the city lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so I haven't written stories in a long time but here I am ig. I have a hard time managing my writing and sticking with one story so hopefully I can finish this lol. please leave any constructive criticism in the comments if you have any advice or anything (if anyone even reads this). enjoy this first chapter thing I wrote at 1am. if you are reading this thank you so much lmao I hope you have an amazing day &lt;3<br/>*I have only been to NYC once and have never really dated anyone (sadly), so this story will probably be ass :)*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>august 12<br/>
2:43 pm</p>
<p>	the sound of yelling echoed through the subway terminal. I shoved my way through people on the crowded stairs, skipping one or two steps as I desperately tried to shake off the men in black suits behind me. when the shouting grew louder, indicating that I was closer to being caught, I accelerated my pace and dodged even more people who were making their way to and from the tracks that lay ahead.<br/>
inside my shoes I had felt the throbbing pain from the many blisters on my tired feet, treading down more flights of stairs. the muscles in my legs felt like a roaring fire, pure adrenaline burning through my tendons and veins. my hands were busy pushing pedestrians aside, receiving many displeased groans, curses, and complaints in return.<br/>

despite the swears, I heard and the exhaustion I was feeling then, I only wanted to keep running and pushing. running away was the only option I felt I had, for if I had stayed, the remaining time I had would have been fruitless.<br/>

I squeezed myself through a narrow gap in between a large group of white-collared workers until I reached the bottom of the seemingly endless stairs. I looked around for another place to run and my eyes latched onto a metro with its doors still open and no crowd blocking the entryway. understanding that it was my last chance to escape the men that were closing in on me, I took off once again despite the fact that my energy was being drained at an alarmingly fast rate.<br/>

I veered from left to right, maneuvering around the last few trash cans, cigarette stands, people in my way to freedom. When the pathway finally cleared, I noticed that the doors to the passenger car were beginning to close, just a few feet ahead of me. I muttered out a curse, squeezed my eyes shut, and launched myself forward through the doorway.<br/>

I opened my eyes the second my feet landed on the ground and whipped my head around to check the windows and see if I was safe. My chasers had just barely missed me and were watching me from the side of the tracks. The subway jerked for a moment, then began to move forward, and I had to hold on to a nearby pole to keep myself standing. I took one final look at my chasers in the back window as they disappeared from view.<br/>

suddenly, all of the adrenaline-rushed feelings I had vanished, and fatigue caught up to me. I slumped my body against the pole, having trouble keeping myself standing. I was breathing heavily and eventually, I sighed a little in relief, knowing that I had some time to rest. The men back there would bound to find me again, however, the only immediate thought that came to my head was to sit down and sleep. It took the last bit of strength in my arms to hoist myself from my slouched position and I turned behind me to find a seat.<br/>

fortunately, I found a big seat quickly and collapsed into it. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, thankful for the cold window as a pillow. Although it was uncomfortable and the seat was most likely dirty, all my body needed was a place to relax. I sat there for a moment, unmoving, only focusing on trying to stabilize my breathing. At that moment, I was thankful for the silence and assumed that the rest of the car was empty. That is until I felt another presence and the unsettling feeling of someone’s eyes watching me.<br/>

I darted my head up and searched around my area. There, at the very front of the freight car was the figure of a person. Before I could see who it was, the subway passed through a dark underground tunnel. The train lights flickered, obscuring my vision. I closed my eyes tight and waited until the flashes of white and red disappeared from my sight. When I opened them, my eyes adjusted to the dimly lit car once again and I got a good look at the person ahead of me.<br/>
she was still staring at me when I fully confirmed her presence, seemingly unbothered by the sudden shift in lighting. I noticed her eyes first, the shade of an extremely faded blue, as I swore it was grey at the time. her hair looked an odd hue of silver from the fluorescent glow above us. she had thick streaks of eyeliner decorated her eyelids and had tiny freckles spread across her cheeks. she wore silver necklaces stacked on top of each other and as my eyes traveled downwards to her hands, I noticed her fingers were also accessorized with multiple rings of various sizes.<br/>

I glanced back at her face and was faced with a surprising smirk. I blushed slightly at her expression and gave her a friendly smile. the girl chuckled a little before speaking to me for the first time.<br/>

"You're not from around here are you?", she questioned me.<br/>

I frowned a little, confused on how she was able to tell but proceeded to answer her with a head shake.<br/>

The girl leaned further back into her seat and sighed. "I figured. Not many people desire to go where this train is headed."<br/>

I nodded quietly, adjusting my position in the chair. I was beginning to feel tired and turned my head to the side, resting the side of my face against the window. I shut my eyes and immediately felt myself straying from consciousness. As I drifted off to sleep, I could sense the girl's eyes not shifting from me. For some strange reason, it didn't feel as creepy as I expected it to be, and felt my cheeks flush a little.<br/>

"She is really pretty...", were my last thoughts before my mind disappeared into a long-anticipated rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>